My Feelings Show
by MissCheckMate123
Summary: First Ikarishipping story. Hikari, after getting lectured by Satoshi and Takeshi, thinks more clearly about Shinji and starts seeing that there is more to him that meets the eye. Shinji does the same thing, although, he already knows he loves her.


**Hey y'all! Okay, people who frequently go to the Ikarishippers on fan fiction really won't know me, but if you are a Pearlshipper, you will be very familiar with my stories, such as 'Just My Luck' and 'The Secret', along with a few one shots like 'Movie Magic'. So Ikarishippers out there will be thinking 'whats a Pearlshipper doing here?', well let me just say, I am here to try something new, even though I don't support this shipping an awful lot, I still read the fanfics. I was getting bored with Pearlshipping stories, (no need to worry pearlshippers, I am still writing the), so I decided to make this. Characters are OOC in this, such as Hikari who is going to be cocky (WOO) and of course Shinji is OOC, but that's the only way I could make it work. Characters will be called by there Japanese names, mostly cause… well, I like saying… SHINJI :D**

**Notice: POV's in use. **

* * *

_Hikari's POV_

Oh dear, it was…_him. _Great like this day couldn't get any worse… Oh you guys must be wondering who I am. My name is Hikari, you know? The one travelling with Satoshi and Takeshi…yeah now you got it! Okay you know when I said this day couldn't get any worse? Well, it just did. He was coming up the hill, hands in his pocket, looking like he had nothing to worry about. He looked miserable, as usual. I frowned at the sight.

"Look what the Espeon dragged in." I said, sipping a bit of my soup. Satoshi looked up to his rival, who was coming his way. He slammed his bowl on the table and shot up from his seat, eyeing at the grim trainer. The Pokemon and even Takeshi, stared at the purple haired boy as he walked closer. The atmosphere was tense when he was around. I knew as soon as Shinji made a remark, Satoshi would blow. So I got ready to pull back up Satoshi when he needed it, and if he attacked, I would be there to pull him back. I couldn't help but frown at the lad, who couldn't help but frown. Who ever couldn't was a _freak_ and I mean _freak. _Why the hell was he coming this way, surely he hadn't won his badge already, well, you never know Shinji, you could never work him out. One thing I despise about him was the way he treated his Pokemon, who curses there Pokemon (Shinji does)? It horrible, absolutely stupid. Nothing was ever good enough for him, I can't understand why, maybe I never will. Sadly there are people in this world that are like him and sometimes even worse.

"Here comes trouble, don't let him get to you Satoshi." Takeshi advised

"Yeah, he's not worth it." I agreed. Satoshi nodded, not really listening.

"Not you losers again." Before I knew it, there he was, towering over me, making me feel small…well it won't work. Satoshi was already grinding his teeth together at the comment. I would do the same in Satoshi's position, or something worse. Hmm lets see, I could break his arm…nah, too small…his leg? Still too small, his arm AND leg! YEAH! Once Satoshi breathed properly, he relaxed his body and smile.

"Hi Shinji." he said trying to sound polite.

"Are you still on your way to Sunyshore?" He asked.

"Yeah." Satoshi replied.

"Good luck trying to get past the guards." Shinji said, smirking.

"Why?" Satoshi asked while his eyebrow rose.

"There was a huge blackout, no one is allowed in the city, good thing I managed to get the badge before it happened," Satoshi stepped back at his words, stunned and disappointed. My heart sank…poor Satoshi… I look to Shinji, who wasn't done, "See." he brung out a badge from his pocket showing it off, it wasn't just _a_ badge, it was the _eighth _badge, gaining you a ticket to get into the Local League. Satoshi's jaw hung open while Shinji chuckled at his reaction and put the silver and gold piece of metal in his pocket. What a bragger…jeez. Making Satoshi feel small like that! Why I should…. I stood up instantly with my bowl in my hands. Shinji stared at me.

"Who are you?" He asked rudely, _you've seen me before douchbag, _that's what I would have said, but I am too mature to get caught up in his little arguments. I knew he liked seeing me blow my top, so I think I was going to disappoint him by not saying or doing anything at all….oh who am I fooling?

"Nice seeing you too jerk ass." I looked at him, putting a smirk across my face before I walked off triumphantly, trying not to chuckle. I could sense shocked faces looking at me, (along with one saying 'good for you' obviously Satoshi). Eh, the jerk saw it coming, he deserves it, one of us needed to say something, me or Satoshi. Who knew it would be me, the sweet innocent Hikari… yeah right, they all say that. You'd be surprised what I can do and what I can say. It just shows you, don't judge a girl by her looks. I have _many_ personalities, just depends on the time and place and event. I could be like Shinji if I wanted. I juts choose not to. Seriously, who would want to be like him? Rude, selfish, cold, heartless, nasty, reckless, a jerk, a bully…I smirked to myself, there were so many words to describe Shinji, fortunately for you lot, I can't be bothered to say them all so don't go to bed yet! All I could hear was a grunt from 'Mr Grinch' over there.

"You're cocky for a girl." he smirked, expecting me to go ape, guess again _jerk_. I put the dish down and twirled to meet his gaze.

"Thanks, and you're a snob…for a boy." I smirked while his one dropped. I chuckled as my hands moved towards my hips. He frowned at me, eyes burning, but he still kept his cool, making sure that I didn't crack him.

"Thanks…troublesome." he smirked again, in victory. I stuck my tongue out at him. I hated that name, it made me wanna puke. Have you ever had a nickname you hated? Wait… I had TWO nicknames! Oh gosh…Kenny popped into my head.

"_What's sup __Deedee__…"_

I clutched my fingers at the thought of him saying that to me. Troublesome was bad…but Deedee was worse…Arceus have mercy on my soul…and pride. Thank Arceus though, at least Shinji didn't know that name. Back to reality, after he had finished chuckling from earlier on, he turned to Satoshi.

"So I guess I won't be able to see you at the Pokemon League," Shinji smirked, "It's too bad, I wanted to cream you even more then last time, but this time, it would be in public…" Satoshi instantly stopped laughing and frowned, grinding his teeth together.

"Think again Shinji, I swear, this time, me and my Pokemon are gonna take you down." Satoshi said, and he meant it. I smirked, Satoshi was handling this pretty well…

"You don't scare me." Shinji replied. I smiled, this was getting good.

"Well, ya should be." Satoshi said, with his fist out. I giggled at the two trainers. They were being very childish. However I didn't dare say it to their faces…then again… Satoshi was one thing, but Shinji? Urgg.

"Okay you two, knock it off." Takeshi stepped in, ruining the fun, he wasn't going to take the chances. I was still giggling, when I started giggling, it took me ages to stop, unless someone said an immature comment to me. Shinji instantly noticed and frowned.

"What's so funny troublesome?" he coldly asked.

"You." I gave a forward answer, waiting for his reaction. His eyebrow rose in a puzzled way, which made me giggle more, I had never seen Shinji's face so full of…confusion. I covered my mouth, trying to calm the giggles down, before turning back to the purple haired trainer.

"Why?" he asked anxiously. I sighed…boys. I rolled my eyes.

"Too boring to explain, also cause I really can't be bothered to explain it to someone like you." I grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, you'll tell be at one point, you can never keep that big mouth shut." he smirked while my grin faded and instantly turned to a frown.

"Oh shut it." I said, with that, Shinji turned around and walked away from us.

"NOT EVEN A 'GOODBYE'!" Satoshi called. I rolled my eyes and nudged his arm to get his attention. He instantly turned at the contact and grinned at me. What was he so happy about, he just got dissed by Shinji, the person we have to called 'your Rudeness'. I heard a long…low whistle. I turned to find Takeshi, also grinning at me. Jeez…

"What?" I asked.

"Flirtatious much?" he grinned wildly and started laughing, along with Satoshi. I frowned…flirtatious? Me flirting with Shinji…ew. Did it sound as if I was flirting with him? I couldn't have, I was just making some wise cracks. I would _never _flirt with Shinji. _Never._

"I was not." I felt my face turn red, why was I turning red? Seriously, had my emotions got a mind of their own?

"Keep dreaming Deedee." Satoshi yelled at me. I frowned, _Deedee? _How _dare _he. I turned my hand into a fist.

"What was that Ashy Boy?" Satoshi stopped laughing instanty, he was about to yell at me, but saw my hand in a fist. So he smartly didn't say anything. I smirked evilly at the raven haired boy who constantly was being cheeky and was being immature.

"I'm done." he gulped.

"Yeah, you are." I said, grinning.

"Oh come on Hikari, we're just having a little fun." Takeshi interrupted, I turned to frown at him When was dealing with other peoples emotions _fun? _You shouldn't joke around with feelings. Especially with me.

"Fun, does it look like I am having _fun?"_ I huffed before crossing my arms. Satoshi put his hand on my shoulder, I turned to look at the brown eyed boy.

"Hey Hikari, you know I wouldn't _dare_ think about you and Shinji being…soul mates, you two are too different, completely in fact. Besides if you _did _like Shinji, there would be _no way _I'd let you like him. You know how I am, I will do anything to protect my best friend. As I said, unlikely you two would like each other like Takeshi is suggesting." he winked before I giggled. Yeah…Satoshi is right, me and Shinji are too different. It wouldn't dare work out, even if we tried.

"However…opposites attract." Takeshi suggested, I turned and frowned viciously at him, maybe even growling. I heard Pikachu's snicker.

"Don't help." Satoshi insisted to Takeshi. Takeshi laughed.

"Alright! I'll stop now." Takeshi continued to laugh while Satoshi shook his head at the childish man. I sighed, _opposites attract._ The phrase rang over and over in my head. I don't like him, I do NOT like Shinji, I can't…maybe … I can. HIKARI STOP THIS AT ONCE!

Later on during the night. I couldn't sleep, not for a second.

_Opposites Attract_

I sighed. Do they really attract? Maybe they could. I thought you always needed someone in common with you to have a happy and healthy relationship. You know, to keep it alive. Urg, I sound kinda like Professor Rowan. Hmm, maybe…that wasn't always the case.

'_Opposites Attract'_

I leaned back, my hands acting like a pillow to my head. I looked up the sky above, painted with the midmight blue I loved so very much. I sighed. Shinji kept floating through my mind, his eyes, his hair, his … smirk. I giggled and blushed. He smirked too much for comfort, I swear I had never ever seen him smile. Can someone tell me why he was in my mind. He was never in it…until know. It's only been lately. I only really used to think of him, when I wanted to insult him.

"Opposites attract," I whispered to myself, "Attract?" Why would I, Hikari, want to be attracted to Shinji, a cold, menacing, heartless, oh dear not this again…I closed my eyes.

_Me and Shinji_

Hmmm

_Hikari and Shinji_

Nice ring to it, but…nah. Maybe…argg. So frustrating. I hated the feeling…_love…_I despised it, unless it was love to a Pokemon or family, but not…to… Shinji. I don't like Shinji, no way, not in a million years! It's not like me

_Me and Shinji, Shinji and Me…_Stop! I shot up, I heard a rustle from the bushes, I turned, nothing. I lay down, _rustle, _I turned, nothing. I got up, steady and slowly. What was that. I waited to hear the rustle again…_rustle…_there it is! That rustle. It stopped. Something was watching me….

_

* * *

_

Shinji's POV

Here I am, on my back, my eyes closed, body relaxed, yet my mind still on alert.

"Hikari…" I whispered, remembering the name over and over again. Yeah that's right, I, Shinji, did know her name. You must be wondering why I don't call her Hikari though. Well, its because…I love seeing her tantrums. Its funny and … cute. Don't tell her I said that. Our secret, so shush please. I opened my eyes to be introduced to a set of dazzling stars, spread across the area. The stars… they reminded me of her…perfectly. Her perfect….shimmering…sapphire blue eyes. It was somehow like she was watching over me. You know…during my journeys, before I knew Hikari and her idiotic friends… I always felt lonely. I don't know why but as soon as I saw Hikari… I never felt that feeling again…loneliness was the past. When ever I _was _alone at night, and when the stars were out, I always felt that Hikari was there…right by my side. I know…weird. It was strange…when I first met her… I only thought of her as troublesome, now I think of her as…Hikari, lovely Hikari, just the way I liked it. I smiled to myself, I hardly smile to myself . It wasn't like me. I've never thought of girls before, most boys would. I didn't until I met Hikari.

_Hikari and me_

_Me and Hikari…_

That'll never happen…she hates me…obviously. Thing is…why have I been thinking about her lately, seriously, was there a reason? I huffed at my thoughts before getting up and walking into the dark forest.

Once in the forest there was an opening...a grassy area, round and huge. There was a huge lake, spread far and wide. Pokemon were playing or relaxing, some even training by themselves. Glows from the Pokemon's aura lit up the edge of the great ledge, sending sparkles across the surface. Tree's branches were swaying in the light wind. Silence…all around. I sat on the edge of the lake, looking down to my reflection for a second before closing my eyes. It seemed…peaceful, a perfect place to just lay back and think…so what should I think about? Hmm, battle strategies… yeah, there are only around 2 months till the Sinnoh League and now I have all badges…I can finally think more about it. Okay battle strategies…I looked to my reflection. Wow…who knew I looked that…awkward when I was quiet. I sighed. This isn't helping…

_Battle strategies, battle strategies, battle strategies, battle…strategies, battle…Hikari…Hikari…_

Wait.. Hikari? How did she…URGG, even when I don't even try to think of Hikari, she always slips into my mind some how. Why can' I think of battle strategies, I can ALWAYS think of battle strategies! Why not know? Why would I think about _Hikari?_ She's stupid, annoying, pathetic, girly…cute, pretty…breath taking. WHAT THE HELL. I hit my head a multiple of times. Get over yourself Shinji, you know that she hates you. So bloody frustrating ! I looked to my reflection, but was stunned to find…Hikari, staring at me…with her bubbly smile. She waved and then winked. My face turned red… was I blushing? Me, _blushing? _I smiled for a minute at the reflection…she some how made me feel…whole. Like I am the best…some how… she waved her hand in a way that was telling me to come closer… I blushed ferociously, but managed to shake it off, thank Arceus no one was here to see that, especially Satoshi, Urgg, I can imagine him here now, looking at me with that stupid grin of his. I growled. I hated him… you know why I hated him the most? Cause, he gets to travel with her…Hikari, perfect Hikari. I just had to admit…

"She is so…beautiful…and I like her…a lot." so unlike me, but again, it's her that is making me feel like this. _Love, _never thought I would _love _anyone, especially her.

_Opposites Attract_

That's what Reiji told me when I talked about her to him, at that time, I was complaining about her. I hated the way she made me feel, it made me… un-me. I hated the way she walked, I hated the way she talked, I hated her short skirt, I hated that bubbly smile, I hated how she cared so much, I hated when she cried, I hated it knowing she wasn't mine, I hated knowing she was so feisty and so gullible at time, I hated how she loved her Pokemon and you know what…I hated that she was so…incredibly beautiful… and those were the things I loved the most…. I sighed…. Oh why did I have to get tangled up in this mess… its… not fair. Suddenly I heard rustling from behind…I turned to find Torterra, grinning at me, childishly…what was he so happy about…I can tell you, Torterra was actually quite fond of Hikari…not like that.. but as a trainer. In fact all my Pokemon were, it was obvious…. At points.

"Tor!!" it screeched, almost knocking me off the ledge. I swear, Torterra growled in the most astonishing way and it was always from out of the blue. The Grass/Ground type stomped it's way across the hard ground and settled itself on a patch of grass not too far from where I was sitting. I sighed again before closing my eyes…just a few minutes later, I looked down to find my reflection…which wasn't…. alone. I shuffled backwards in shock before looking into the pond again…give me a break. There she was … again. Her soft blue eyes lingering down on me, her face was full of confusion, but that ruin the angelic appearance at all. I smiled.

"Shinji." she whispered, I shuffled back again…stunned…what the…reflections can't talk…. I shook my head, eyes squeezed closed before finally opening them again…I must be loosing it…I HAD to be loosing it, no way reflections could talk… I looked at it again.

"Shinji…are y-you okay?" she asked, I shot up and started walking backwards…heart beating like mad, what was she…doing here? Oh man, oh gosh, I felt my cheeks go red, oh man, I can't let her see me blush. Suddenly in a few seconds, I found myself, tripping over… Torterra's foot, and before I knew it, I was _THUMP _on the ground, onto my front I had landed on something. My eyes, opened, slowly, to find a pair of breath taking, sapphire eyes, staring right into mine. Only one girl had eyes like that... Oh man… she looked shock, not that I could blame her. Pushing my hands against the grass at the side of her arms, I pushed myself up, I smirked from seeing her face…I'd never seen Dawn's face like _that_, where had the cocky face of my angel go? Suddenly, her eyes filled with hatred…oh boy…she's back.

"GET OFF ME YOU JERK!" She instantly pushed me off with great force and I was on my back soon enough. I moaned before turning to m side to find Torterra, snickering. I frowned, he still smiled and chuckled. Getting up, I brushed myself offhand turned to Dawn, who was doing the same thing.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled.

"I should be asking you the same thing." she yelled back.

"I asked first troublesome!"

"Fine! I heard a bloody rustle from the bushes, and came here to find what it was and where it came from to find your ugly face here," she grinned, crossing her arms, "Your turn"

I groaned at her, stupid cow… " I came to…think about things." her eyes widened in surprise before smiling and putting her hand to her mouth…what was so funny?

"You. Think? Don't make me laugh." but she did laugh. I frowned… little …. Argg, and to think, I am in love with her..

"Oh shut it." I said before sitting down.

* * *

_Hikari's POV_

Well done Hikari, you've gotten him well pissed off. I sighed at the grumpy 'Mr Grinch'. He looked a little down, even more then usual…that should actually be…IMPOSSIBLE! Kidding, I'm not that mean…or am I? Anyway,

"What's wrong?" I asked politely, crossing my arms.

"None of your business." he said impolitely. I grinded my teeth together…why was he such a … jerk.

"Well, excuse me for being nice, bye." I said and with that I turned around to walk away, however, Torterra was in the way. I frowned…jeez.

"Out of my way, Torterra." I ordered, it shook it's head, refusing to move, I stepped side ways but it followed, shaking his head, refusing to move; I stepped side ways but it followed and again it was blocking my way. I frowned,

"Torterra please move." I said, trying to sound as polite as I could. It still didn't move.

"Let her leave." Shinji popped out of no where, he was at my side. No expression showed. Torterra just stared at the purple haired boy, ginning; he shook his head. Shinji was utterly surprised, so was I, I had never, ever seen one of Shinji's Pokemon refuse his orders.

"What?" he said is disbelief, "Do as I said and MOVE!" Torterra shook his head, not moving an inch. It was like he didn't want me to … leave. I looked at Shinji…I smirked to myself, looked like this was the perfect opportunity to talk to him…

"Looks like… I'm stuck here." I winked at him, while his face went red. This was actually the first time I had seen him… blush. I chuckled at him.

"What's…so funny?" he asked, trying to blush.

"Your face, I've…never seen you…blush before." I calmed down my giggles.

"Well…um, I… I…whats it to you?" he questioned. I frowned.

"Brat." I said under my breath.

"Idiot." he obviously heard what I said and backed fired.

"Jerk."

"Stupid."

"Thicko."

"That's the same as stupid."

"So you see it too." he smirked. I could feel my face boiling up with anger.

"You little…." I wanted to say it so badly… but I am a sensible girl.

"Go on say it. See if I care." he said. I curled my hands into a fist, trying to stay calm.

"Yeah right, you would sooo care." I smirked.

"Oh shut up." he said. I sat next to him.

"What ever." I growled. I looked ahead…wow…this place was…beautiful, I guess I was so caught up with Shinji, I forgot all about this place.

"Tell me again, why are you here?" I decided to start a conversation.

He turned to me, " I told you, to think." he said before turning back. I was slightly puzzled.

"Think about what?" I asked. He suddenly started turning red again…wow two blushes in les then 2 minutes…I was on a role, if only I had a camera, I would SOOO show Satoshi.

"None of your Combee wax." he replied, I giggled. He looked at me, with a confused expression.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." I replied, before looking at the lake again.

"You always say that, like earlier on today, you were laughing at me and Satoshi…what was that about?" he asked. It suddenly occurred to me about what he was talking about.

"Well, the way you guys fight…all the time, you guys go on about the same thing over and over again, you guys are so…childish, with your ways of trying to get your point across. I'm not just saying you, but Satoshi too, I mean, your insults aren't THAT insulting as to what I have to go through." I suddenly realised what I was saying and kind of blushed at him….I looked at him, waiting for his evil glare, but instead, I got a smile…did he…smile? Actually I couldn't tell if he was smiling or smirking…or both. That's one of the things I hate about him, you can never tell what he's really feeling.

"What you so happy about?" I said, frowning.

"I never thought you'd say something like that, especially to me." he chuckled…in a a… weird way. I … didn't know what to say.

"Um-okay?" I said.

"Yeah, you have guts…although… what happens between Satoshi and me doesn't include you troublesome, you are too stupid to understand." he replied.

I frowned, "Well…that was almost a complement." he laughed along with Torterra who I had forgotten was around. I looked at the creature…and started wondering.

"Why are you so mean to your Pokemon?" I asked from out of the blue. He looked at me, one eyebrow rose while his arms crossed.

"Why are you so nice?" he asked, smirking. I sighed.

"Can't you answer ONE of my questions for once."

he said, before turning around. Okay…that did it.

"Weakling," he spitted out…what did he just say?

"WEAK!! HA! I BET I AM STRONGER THEN YOU!"

"HA! Are you kidding, anyone who does contest are weak, too weak for me." he said.

"THAT IS SOOO NOT TRUE! I've been against a gym leader and…"

"Lost." he smirked, My jaw hung opened…how did he… know? Wait…Reiji…_stupid stupid._

"How did you know?"

"Reiji told me."

I growled, "Big mouth."

"I know right?" me and him chuckled together.

"Well, you should know, you had to live with him." Shinji chuckled at that. Something occurred to me…he was…laughing, that was one thing I didn't think I would hear.

"Yeah…" he muttered before we both looked out again, looking at the sparkles in the water…I looked at him. He seemed…so mysterious. As I said, he was so hard to figure out… I liked it. When he was looking at the lake, his eyes were soft and relaxed, along with his body tension. A breeze flew by, making our hair wave around.

"You know…you always act like you…don't care, ya know?" I said out of now where. He looked at me, surprised at what I had said. I don't blame him, I couldn't think of what to say after.

"I…guess I do." he said, I gasped, he looked at me, one eyebrow rose…did he just…agree with me?

"D-did you j-just agree with me?" I said and smiled. He smiled back…that was another thing I gasped at.

"A-are you smiling?

"I guess I am." he replied. The wind wisped away, soon, his purple hair covered one of his eyes. He looked really funny so I couldn't help but giggle.

"What?" he chuckled slightly. I covered my mouth to calm the giggles down, then grinned, before tilting my head…his smile…put me in a trance for some reason. It made me wanna smile; I guess it's because I have never seen him smile this much before. I brought my hand out slowly to touch his cheek. It looked like he hesitated at my touch but still calmed down. I moved up his cheek to the area where is right eye was covered before pushing it to the side of his face so his right eye was completely visible.

While doing that I whispered, "You should smile more often…it really brings out your true feelings. Ya know?"

* * *

_Shinji's POV_

I couldn't help but smile at her soft yet effective touch to my skin. Her soft smooth hands resting in one place. I urged for her to trace my skin again, but I knew I couldn't, it painfully stabbed me like a knife. However, I really liked it, I liked _her. _When I realised what she said, I hesitated…when I smiled did my feelings show? No… that's not what is supposed to happen. Something occurred to me…I think I had broken a rule…broken _my _rule…

_Shinji's rule number 1: Don't ever show feelings…feelings kill_

At that I pushed her arm away, sending it to her side, before looking into her. Her desperate blue eyes full of worry and doubt, wondering if she had done something wrong. I looked away from her, it almost wanted to make me cry…something I hadn't done in a very long time…actually I don't think I had ever cried before…even in the most sorrowful times.

"Did I…" she whispered

"No, you didn't…I did." I replied to her. I heard her sorrowful sigh, echoing in my ear. I hated it…again, I hated the feeling I hated knowing, I hated showing it, I hated caring about it, she was right, I never cared, but there was a reason, because when I did show emotions, I smiled and when I smiled…I didn't feel right, like I was revealing too much.

"What did you do?" I looked at her clueless face. She had no idea… not like she would in the first place. She showed too much feeling, but I showed too little.

"I dunno…but it felt like I did something."

"I'm sure you can explain." I don't think I want to explain Hikari, it would offend you.

"No…I can't, it is because," suddenly a sudden rush of anger was boiling up, where was this coming from, "You show too much feeling you know!" I screamed at her. She frowned, I could see pity yet anger in her eyes.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I said, you show too much feeling, it's pitiful and sick, especially for a trainer." I shouted, she frowned, harder.

"YOU SHOW TOO LITTLE!" she screamed back at me, "IT WOULDN'T HURT ONCE IN A WHILE IF YOU SHOWED A LITTLE MORE ONCE IN A WHILE, MAYBE THAT WOULD MAKE YOU A MORE LIKABLE PERSON!"

"OH SHUT IT!"

"NO YOU LISTEN, YOU ALWAYS SEEM LIKE YOU DON'T CARE, ALWAYS PAINTING THAT STUPID, IGNORANT SMIRK ACROSS YOUR FACE! THAT SICKENS _ME!" _she shouted, I stepped backwards, almost tripping over.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed. I started realising what I had said, but I was so caught up in anger, I hadn't thought much about it.

* * *

_Hikari's POV_

"What you say?" I asked, smirking. You must be thinking 'why is she smirking', well, you'll catch on eventually.

"I SAID I HATE YOU!" He shouted back. I wanted to laugh, but I had to stay in character. The way his face was so caught up in anger…it was scary but stupidly funny at the same time.

"GO ON THEN, TELL ME WHY YOU HATE ME!" I shouted back, inching closer to his face.

"I…" he started but when blank, looking away from me, not making eye contact. I giggled.

"So…you too scared to tell weak little Hikari how you really feel about her?" I said…wrong thing to say… he turned swiftly before grabbing my shoulders and dragging me closer, so our faces were just a few centimetres away.

"I hate the way you walk, I hate the way you talk, I hate your short skirt." I smirked waiting foe his next insults,

"I'm guessing there's more."

"There is WAYYY more!" he screamed at me, feeling his hot breath against my skin, making me shudder.

"Go on then jerk arse."

"I hate that bubbly smile, I hate how you cared so much, I hate when you she cried, I knowing you are so feisty and so gullible at times, I hate how you treat your Pokemon…"

"I can relate." I frowned at the last bit.

"I hate your attitude, I hate your WHOLE personality, I hate your smooth lips, I hate your hair and I hate those dazzling blue…eyes…. And you know what I hate the most?" he shouted. I smirked.

"What do you h…" that was it.

* * *

_Shinji's POV_

I pulled her in, swiftly yet smoothly, her lips suddenly making contact with my own, closing my eyes and shutting up, making my lips make the sound and do the talking. I snaked my arms around her waist, slithering my way around any part of her body. After a few seconds of trying to fight back, she gave in, letting my tongue dance with hers. My hands going up her arms and down again, slowly… her arms finally went around my waist, and then one of her hands went up may back to my hair, fiddling around with it, which really turned me on. I realised seconds later that I had to let go and I parted silently, taking in a huge breath while she did the same thing. However then I did the most unexpected thing and pulled her back in, her lips brushing mine once more. Man…I loved her touch. She soon was doing the same thing as me, exploring any part of the body, seducing me. I could hear her moans, along with mine. I fiddled with strands of her hair, twirling the strands around my fingers, then releasing them again.

One part of my body said 'Keep going, this is good, let our feelings show…'

While the other said, 'STOP, NO, You're letting her get to you, you're showing your feelings.. Don't…'

You know what? Sod the last part, I didn't care, I was having the greatest time of my life. Kissing the girl I despised but loved so much for obvious reasons, and you know what brightened me up? That she was probably thinking the same things and was kissing me the same way I kissed her, feeling the way I felt her, loving the way I loved her. Life was brilliant. We parted, sadly. She was tugging on my jacket, making me get closer, but not for a kiss, just to look deeply into each other. I snaked my arms around her again, before realising…

"You know what I hate you the most for…all the things I said before…well, I hate you because…those are all things that make me … crazily…in love with you."

Before dragging her in for another peck. She smiled and blushed.

A few minutes later, we were on our backs, our heads turned, facing each other. I smelt the essence of her hair, and soon I shuffled a little closer until our hands touched. She giggled…man I loved that giggle…

"You know…if Satoshi found out about this…he would kill me…or you." I chuckled, agreeing with her.

"Well," I got up and looked down on her, watching her bite her bottom lip and smile, "You are always welcome to travel with me…if he chucks you out that is."

"Or," she pushed herself up, "Maybe we keep it as a secret."

"Ahh, our little secret romance, eh troublesome?" she giggled at my quote.

"Yeah…exactly. Our little secret." she said, before winking at me.

* * *

**WOO, finito! Lol, I dunno about y'all but I think, I did a pretty good first Ikarishipping one shot…plus I LONG one, I have actually written longer then this XD Believe it or not…. XD I hope you enjoyed it! Again I know Shinji is OOC, but that's the only way I could make it work. There MUST be a few mistakes, but I will correct them later. Also I have uploaded a new Pearlshipping story just to inform Ikari/Pearlshippers, out there. Today is the 10th**** September, so y'all know which date it was when I published both stories…so yeah. Please tell me what you think and please say whether I should continue writing Ikari stories or should keep to Pearlshipping. REVIEW, I would appreciate your thoughts. **


End file.
